So Absoulutly Divine
by Lifemoon
Summary: Multiple stories of mortals who live in a world filled with misery and sorrow, where there is not such a thing as happiness. A truely dark story.


So Absoulutly Divine.

By: Lifemoon

Chapter One: Misery

Kayliana smiled, a low, timid smile.

She picked up each coin that laid on the poker table, and put it in a small bag. She eyed the man who sat across from her, slowly taking deep breaths, as she continued to pick each coin one by one. His scent was lovely, so filled with misery. It was simply wonderful. And his expression was priceless. He looked as if he felt so insignifigant, so faithless. So petty. Worthless...

Kayliana's smile extended.

But of course he should feel that way. Because, in truth, he was. The man kept it's eye on the gold coins, always keeping it's gaze on it. And each time Kayliana would drop one coin into her bag, it was as if the man's hope slowly slipped away, just as Kayliana's hopes were going up. Kayliana's satisfaction grew as she heard his low sigh. Kayliana breathed in one more time. It was magnificent. Lovely...

"Ah now," she said, and the man looked at her in the eye, "let's not be upsett, shall we? You played wonderfully. I'm sure that you will be able to win next time." Then she put the last coin in her bag, and tied it up with a tiny piece of rope.

"Care for another round?" She asked.

His expression became empty. "That was all the money I had." He said, his voice matching his tone. But there was a hint of misery. A hint of sorrow. She smiled just a tad. It was still breathtakingly lovely.

"Oh, poor dear. I guess that will be it for today." She said and shrugged. She got up from the poker table, and left, leaving the poor, condemned man lie there. Broken. And just before she left, she took in one more, large deep breath, and breathed in the sweet scent of misery. It was, but of course, her favorite emotion. She exhaled with satisfaction. Then she walked out of the putrid casino and began to walk to no specific place. She didn't have a home to go to, not a faimily, {her real family forsaked her, so there was no real family to her anymore. She wouldn't consider those wretches to be considered her family.} nothing. Absoulutly nothing. But it didn't bother her. No, she wouldn't allow that to bother her.

She continued to walk. She forgot about her not having a family. She forgot about them forsaking her, forgot that her parents didn't love her, forgot about the belts, and the spankings she got when she would do something wrong. She forgot about the things that gave her nightmares at night. She wouldn't think...She wouldn't _allow_ it. She just _wouldn't_ allow it.

She went into a restraunt. She headed for the bathroom in there.

"Wait!" The cashier exclaimed. Kayliana gave a wide, dazziling smile.

"Yes?" She replied.

"You gotta' bye something before you use that restroom there, hun." She explained. Kayliana grinned. "But of course. I will purchace an item as soon as I get back." And then before the cashier could say anything else, she headed for the bathroom.

Once she got in there, she kicked each door from each stall, making sure that no one was there. Once she found out the room was empty, she reached for her purse. She got out her crystal ball.

"Show me what I want to see..." She whispered to the ball. She looked deeply into it, and a thousand images sprang into the crystal ball. She caught every one of them, taking many breaths, breathing in all sort of emotions. Anger, saddness, fear, confusion, oh, and yes, misery. So much misery...

Wonderful.

She pressed her lips unto the crystal ball, then licked her lips, tasting all the emotions on her tounge. It was delicious. Simply divine.

Oh, how so absoulutly divine.

She then put the crystal ball back into her purse, content. She decided to look in the mirror, see how much damage was done. And...she was suprised to find no damage at all. She actually looked..._better_. She was gorgous. Her black hair was silky and shined, looking amazing with her slightly tan skin and rosy cheeks. Her blue eyes had a tint of green in them, making them look astounding. She grinned. She felt stronger as well...

The emotion misery had done it's job well.

She didn't feel like it was strange for emotions to be her beauty supply. She made someone miserable, she would be younge and beautiful forever. It was as simple as that. She would live for eternities, making the world a condemned, forsaken wasteland, and in return, she would be beautiful, and younge. Forever. She was making up for the cruel childhood she had. Well, she was certainly doing her job well.

In fact, she was the mother of misery. She was the one who garenteed the presence of evil in the world. And there was. So much evil. Which gartenteed the presence of hate. Which in then, garenteed the presence of other emotions. Yes, there was evil. There was hatred. There was fury. There was saddness. There was misery...

Good. That's how it should be.

She half-smiled. Then she walked out of the bathroom. She grabbed a soda and set it on the counter.

"I'll be buying this." She announced to the cashier. The cashier stared at it, doubstruck. Kayliana snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Hello? I said I'd be buying this." The cashier creased her eyebrows, as if to be confused.

"Are you slow?" Kayliana asked, slowly saying each word, as if to make her feel like an oaf. Her goal was accomplished.

"I thought I said-" She began, but Kayliana cut her off.

"Yes, you said I have to buy something in order to use your bathroom. Well, I'm buying something. So, how much will that be?" She asked, getting out her bag filled with her earnings. The cashier looked at her with fury in her eyes. Kayliana smiled. Oh, how she loved the taste of fury. She breathed in the scent through her nose. It made her feel stronger, made her feel her powers getting stronger.

"Oh, so you thought I was buying _food_ here. No, to my information, you never once said that I had to buy food." She said, and a chuckle escaped from her lips. The cashier continued to stand there. She sensed her anger was getting hotter by the second. Kayliana's smile extened by that. That informed her that she was winning.

The cashier continued to stand, not speaking. Kayliana sighed and untied her bag.

"Just so you don't have to count," She murmmered, and took one silver coin and slammed it on the counter. Then she took her soda and began to walk out the door. She could feel the cashier's eyes on her back. She took a deep breath, and the emotion she found on her tounge was embarresment. It was a sweet emotion. Like straberries...

A man stepped in through the doorway. She read his name tag. It stated that he was the manager of the establishment.

"Sir?" She asked, and he turned around and greeted her with a smile.

"Is there something that I may assist you with, dear?" He asked, a light smile on his features. She smiled, showing magnificent teeth.

"I just have a comment." She said, and curiousity hit his face.

"Oh?" He asked, pleasantly curious.

"Yes, I just wanted to say that you've done a fine job here. The restraunt it absoulutly lovely. Exquisite, really. But..." She complimented, and then turned her head back to the cashier. The manager followed his gaze. "Do you hire incompentent people?" She asked, her voice more harsh. He sighed.

"You're not the only one who has had problems with her. I swear, this is the last straw. I've just about had it with her!" He said angrily. She nodded.

"Prehaps it's best if you let her go. It'll be hard, but it's best for your restraunt, correct?" She said, and then hid the smile that was coming across her lips.

"Right. I'll end this now." He said, and turned to the cashier. He walked up to her and began yelling, using curse words at her. She began to cry and a mixture of wonderful emotions swirled across the room. She breathed them in with satisfaction. Then she left the restraunt with a smile on her face.

She went to a dark alley, where she was absoulutly postitive that no one would be able to find her there. She took out her crystal ball once more, whispered the words, "Show me want to see..." and let the wave of emotions surround her. Then she watched the foolish, condemned, petty mortals, drown in a pool of misery.

It was all so absoulutly divine.


End file.
